Scribblings from the TARDIS
by spaceboi101
Summary: companion to "Rules from the TARDIS"  rated M for possible inappropriateness
1. Chapter 1

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**On with the story **

'Where did this come from Doctor?'- Rory

'It's always been here you just have not been looking in the right places' – The Wise One

'Where's the Doctor?' – Amy

'last I saw him he was running about saying something about and I quote "I have to stop the monkey's from stealing Helens suitcase"- Sec

'GAMES NIGHT all who do not attend will be dragged there by Sec'- Helen

'Morale boosting events, I do love a good one of those'- River

'Great so what will be the theme?'- The Doctor

'RUUUUUN'- Rory

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**Review!**

**In those reviews please put ideas for new storylines please thanks**

**Spaceboi101**


	2. new chapter today

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

'why when I went to the library I got pelted with rocks?-Doctor'

'I think Amy and Helen have created a new country in the TARDIS-Sec'

'like what you did?-Rory'

'my country will live on! even though the vice-president is in charge of another country-Sec'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()

'alright gents and ex-daleks we have a attack plan on the library, Sec and Rory will draw the attention of the girls while me and Jack sneak behind them. any questions?-Doctor'

'what if they don't fall for it?-Rory'

'we run-Doctor'  
>()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))<p>

'how were we defeated?-Doctor'

'maybe it was the fact that while you and Jack were sneaking up on them Helen used her magic to do a sweep of the hallway and saw you guys sneaking up on her- Rory'

'damn- Jack'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**In those reviews please put ideas for new storylines please thanks**

**Spaceboi101**


	3. another chapter

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

'how did you defeat the guys, all I saw were you and Helen running at them with sock puppets and yelling "THIS! IS ! THE! TARDIS!"? - Martha'

'we have skillz-the great nation of the TARDIS library'

'no really, how did you do it?- Martha'

'again we haz skillz- the great nation'

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((

'we have been defeated by a bunch of girls... wait where is Jack?, I have not seen him for a while-Doctor'

'I think he went to the girls camp-Rory'

'damn-Doctor'

(((((((((())(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'we surrender Doctor-Amy'

'Why?-Doctor'

'Jack is an idiot- Amy'

'point taken-Doctor'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**In those reviews please put ideas for new storylines please thanks**

**Spaceboi101**


	4. a new chapter, and it may be good

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

****'Well friends and potential lovers, I have a plan to help defeat the girls holed up in the library-Jack'

'what is it?-Rory'

'we cut off the water to the library and put Friday by Rebbecca Black on repeat, I have to go before they notice I'm gone-Jack'

'well men lets do this, I hope that someday they will look back upon this moment and forgive us for it-Doctor'

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'my ears... they burn-Amy'

'what is that sound, it is like birds dying-Helen'

' Helen that is one of the worst songs in history, I will kill my husband- River'

'ladies ladies there is no need to kill anyone, I have a plan to get back at the Doctor and the rest of them-Jack'

()(())(()()(())(())))))()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'so Jack what is the situation over there?-Doctor'

'well Amy might not be in power for very long-Jack'

'why not?-Rory'

' because she is not working well with the lack of running water, while Helen is working well because she, being from a age before running water- Jack'

'good man-Doctor'

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))(

'so Jack do they believe that we are losing control-Amy'

'yep-Jack'

'Good River is about to switch off the music, all is going to plan-Amy'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**so what do you think of this story arc, please put your thoughts in your reviews  
><strong>

**In those reviews please put ideas for new storylines please thanks**

**Spaceboi101**


	5. the end of an arc

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)  
><strong>

'sometimes Amy is evil'- Sec

'my ears they _BURN!'-_Doctor

'this is a cruel punishment, they are rick rolling us 24/7'-Rory

(()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Mum I think this has gone on long enough'-River

'they made us listen to Friday on a loop for a long time, besides the loop of the song will only go on as long as they made us listen to that song'-Amy

'good point'-River

(((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'gentlemen this war has gone on long enough, I propose that we talk to the girls because if we do not this crew will be destroyed from within are you with me?'-Jack

'yeah'-Rory

'Im with you Jack, anyway I need Helen's help in the lab'-Sec

'alright'-Doctor

'who should we send though?'-Rory

'how about a man who can not die, and played me and Amy'-Doctor

'you know about that huh'-Jack

'yep'-Doctor

'crap'-Jack

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	6. merlin lies withen ppls

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)  
><strong>

'Hey where is Helen and Sec?'- Rory

'I dropped them in Camelot for Helen's birthday'- Doctor

'well let's go see them and wish her a happy birthday'- Amy

'Yeah'-Jack

()()()()()(())()()(()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Wait where did that box come from sister?'-Merlin

'I have told you this before Merlin, it is called the TARDIS and it is from another world. you happy now'- Helen

'yes and i will get Gaius to stop poking it with a stick because that Doctor fellow is looking like he is about to throttle him'- Merlin

'thanks'- Helen

()()((((((((((((())))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

'where did Sec go?'- Helen

'I was just talking to a King Cenerd, he offered a job' - Sec

'did you take it?'- Helen

'Nah babe'- Sec

'?'- Helen

'me and that king bloke had a lot of ale, and I may have had a _little_ bit to much of it'-Sec

'lets get you home you big idiot'-Helen

'okay'-Sec

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	7. new chapter right now

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)  
><strong>

'so how is everyone doing?'-Doctor

'well Rory has mad a nest in the ventilation system and wont come out'-Helen

'What about Amy?'-Doctor

'she just joined him in there'-Sec

'why is he in there?'-Doctor

'he said and I quote "I want to get away from the Madness" what do you think he means?'-Rose

' how did Amy fit in there with him, and we need to give me a name'- Clone 10

'TARDIS expanded the vent they went into, also how about we call you John Smith'-the Doctor

'cool'-John

'back to the original point how do we get Amy and Rory out of that vent' -Sec

'I have a plan, meet me at the vent'- Sec

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	8. new chapter again

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)  
><strong>

'has Sec manged to convince Amy and Rory to come out of the vent yet?-Doctor'

'no-Sec'

'what happened?-Doctor'

'same thing as the last time we tried to do something like this-Sec

'Yikes-Doctor

((())00(((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'is it always like this?-Myka'

'yeah, you get used to it really quick-Caan'

'well if I can get used to the warehouse I can get used to the TARDIS-Myka

((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))

' why are Sec and Artie playing chess?-Claudia'

' they wanted to see who was better-Pete'

'oh, so that is why the chess board almost hit me in the head, and Sec just said something about LA noire-Claudia'

'we should hide the sharp objects in the game room-Pete'

'and hide with Jinks and some chocolate to watch how this goes down-Claudia'

'also after this we need to see if Jinks or that Sherlock bloke would be any good at the game-Pete

(0)9()))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))

'so Artie, who won?-Pete

'I do not want to talk about it-Artie'

'I have to go collect a bet from Claudia-Pete'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	9. new chapter again today

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)  
><strong>

'alright attempt two of getting Amy and Rory, we are gonna need a monkey, a copy of LA Noire the complete edition, a ton bananas and enough bowties and fezzes for everyone in the TARDIS-Doctor'

'why LA noire?-Sec'

'for practice-Doctor'

'of cause-Sec'

(())(())))(((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

'Did it work?-Pete'

'yeah-Amy'

'cool, Amy I have to talk to you-Helen'

'okay, what do you want to talk about?-Amy'

'I will see you in my room-Helen'

'okay-Amy'

(()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((

'okay why are both Rory and Pete yelling at the xbox?-Amy'

'I think it has something to do with the fact that saints row is being very mean to them-John Smith'

'wait a minute who is John Smith?-Amy'

'I am the Metacrysis clone of the 10th Doctor and Donna Noble-John Smith'

'so you are like his son-Rory'

'yeah, I have a sister but she is somewhere in the universe-John Smith

'I think I may hang here for a while-Jenny'

'we need more guys here, we are getting outnumbered-Doctor'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**Do you like this chapter, because I did not get any reviews for the chapter of ROTT (Rules of the TARDIS) so I am hopeing that you review this chapter  
><strong>

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	10. power outage

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it  
><strong>

'alright everyone we seem to be trapped in a negative space anomaly and we have lost all power except for this program, me and River are in the control room and we are trying to fix the problem-Doctor

'we are in our room-Amy and Rory'

'the rest of us are in the kitchen except John and Donna-Helen'

'We are in the engine room-John'

(()))(((())))(((())))((())))((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**_5 hours later_**

'I am so bored-Sec'

'yeah you can only play so many rounds of I Spy before you have seen everything to see in this room-Rose'

'I think Caan has fallen asleep in the corner-Pete'

'we have not heard form Amy and Rory for the past few hours, and Claudia has gone to go try and bring back online the systems-Jinks'

(())))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

'alright we have the power back online and just avoided falling into a sun, all in all a good day-Sec'

'I think Caan is still asleep in the corner of the room-Helen'

'I will go try and wake him up-Rory'

'Guys I think we have another problem-Doctor'

'what is it now?-Amy'

**ERROR 1963, PLEASE WAIT WHILE SERVER RECONNECTS...**

'what just happened? why am I a pony!-Caan'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**I hope you guys like the way this story is going and please send in your suggestions for what crossover just happened,check back in a few days for a new chapter while I update my other story and maybe post a new one (any Ideas for a new story will be appreciated)  
><strong>

**Do you like this chapter, because I did not get any reviews for the chapter of ROTT (Rules of the TARDIS) so I am hopeing that you review this chapter  
><strong>

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	11. where are we?

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it  
><strong>

' what just happened? why is everyone a pony?-Sec'

'I think I may know, we fell through the walls of time and space and wound up in a alternate universe-Doctor'

'so why has the universe not imploded yet?-John'

'because with the time scoop we can travel to any Alternate universe without the muitiverse collapsing in on itself-Doctor'

'yeah but WHY ARE WE PONIES?-Sec'

'because it might the be the default form of sentient life here and the TARDIS did it to us so we would fit in, don't worry as soon as we leave the universe we should go back to normal-Doctor'

'I feel so reassured-Rory'

(()))(((((((((((()))))(((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

'Okay I am going to go outside and check where we are-Amy'

'okay report back to meas soon as you see anything-Doctor'

'well right now I am seeing more ponies-Amy'

'they are wondering where we come from, what do I say?-Amy'

'they say we are somewhere called equestria, what have you got us into this time Doctor?-Amy'

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**also I may post another chapter form the Mane 6 point of view, also sorry for the short chapter I had to get off the Laptop I am writing this story so when I get the chance I will add some more Info about what jsut happend  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like the way this story is going and please send in your suggestions for what crossover just happened,check back in a few days for a new chapter while I update my other story and maybe post a new one (any Ideas for a new story will be appreciated)  
><strong>

**Do you like this chapter, because I did not get any reviews for the chapter of ROTT (Rules of the TARDIS) so I am hopeing that you review this chapter  
><strong>

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	12. ponies

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it  
><strong>

'Doctor where are we and why did Amy just run inside saying something about ponies and a dragon'-Rory

'I think we should send Helen out to go talk to the Dragon'-Caan

'nah from what little conservation we had he could speak English, also his name was Spike and the ponys could speak English'-Amy

(())))((((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((

**(note this part is a my little pony FIM scribblings thing)**

'where did this box come from Twi?'-Applejack

'no idea Applejack, there are no Books on this subject and I have sent Princess Celestia a letter on the matter'-Twilight

'I just saw Derpy fly past saying something about "he's here" and she didnt hit a single thing on the waypast'-Dash

'well girls I just got a letter from the Princess saying that the Blue box we saw has showed up a few times in our history and it has always been a sign of a great evil about to attack us'-Twilight

'wait if this is a bad thing we need to find Derpy and stop her from getting to that blue box and get her out of trouble'-Dash

'why did Pinkie just run past our house shouting something about bowties and fezzes?'-Spike

(()))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

'why did I just get a felling that somepony from my past is coming here now?'-Doctor

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**I am sorry if this has the fail with it i will be posting another story tonight  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like the way this story is going and please send in your suggestions for what crossover just happened,check back in a few days for a new chapter while I update my other story and maybe post a new one (any Ideas for a new story will be appreciated)  
><strong>

**Do you like this chapter, because I did not get any reviews for the chapter of ROTT (Rules of the TARDIS) so I am hopeing that you review this chapter  
><strong>

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	13. Triple update YAY!

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**note I have put the My Little Pony FIM story on hold so the next few chapters will either take place before or after that  
><strong>

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it  
><strong>

'Doctor where Did Amy get magic from?'-Rory

'remember when we were going through that Ion cloud and we got hit by that space lighting?'-Doctor

'yeah,so what does that have to do with it?'-Rory

'well Helen and Amy were helping Me fly the TARDIS and when that bolt hit it overloaded the shields and slightly opened the Heart of the TARDIS'-Doctor

'wait when that happened to me it almost killed me and caused you to regenerate'-Rose

'well this time because there were two people in front of the crack it had different effects, it took some of Helen's magic and gave it to Amy so Amy's mind wouldn't explode from the stress of staring into time itself, it seems she gave a little more than she intend to'-Doctor

'so how did I get magic, I wasn't in the room with Amy and Helen'-Rory

'because you took Amy's pulse to see if she was alright and somehow some of the magic that was still drifting around went into you'-Doctor

'what about Sec?, he took Helen's pulse and He didn't get magic'-Rory

'because Helen has had Magic her whole life and is better at controlling it while Amy had only gotten Magic a few minutes before and it was still bouncing around her system and it headed for the nearest heat source which was you Rory'-Doctor

'ah okay, do you think Amy is finished training with Helen yet?'-Rory

'lets go find out'-Doctor

'okay'-Rory

((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

'where am I?, who changed the Desktop theme?, why am I not regenerating?'-10th Doctor

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**yes I bought in Ten (this Ten is from the End of Time part 2 just before he turns into 11, I might tell you how that happened in another chapter)**

**Helen Emerys was that a good reason that Amy and Rory have Magic?  
><strong>

**I am sorry if this has the fail with it i will be posting another story tonight  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like the way this story is going and please send in your suggestions for what crossover just happened,check back in a few days for a new chapter while I update my other story and maybe post a new one (any Ideas for a new story will be appreciated)  
><strong>

**Do you like this chapter, because I did not get any reviews for the chapter of ROTT (Rules of the TARDIS) so I am hopeing that you review this chapter  
><strong>

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	14. the return of Ten

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**note I have put the My Little Pony FIM story on hold so the next few chapters will either take place before or after that  
><strong>

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it  
><strong>

"Amy may I ask you a question?-Helen"

"sure-Amy"

"remember when we went to Egypt a few days ago and those guys in military uniform called you ma'am?-Helen"

"yeah, so?'-Amy"

"they called me civilian-Helen'

"has River told you about the time she broke a fixed point in time?-Amy"

"yeah, so-Helen"

"well my role in that time-line was as the head of a paranormal agency and somehow that same agency came with us when time restarted because it was at ground zero, so after the Doctor faked his death I took over control and right now my second in command is in command-Amy"

"... could I get a job there?-Helen"

" I do need someone with Magic on the command staff"-Amy

"does the Doctor know about this?-Helen"

"I think He does but we haven't talked about it-Amy"

(((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))

"so how did you get here because I dont remember this happening-Doctor (11)"

"so you are the next one, woulda thought I would be Ginger-Doctor (10)"

"yeah well you left the TARDIS on fire-11"

"sorry about that-10"

(()))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((()))(((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((

**Alright I hope you like this and if you like it I may post more**

**yes I bought in Ten (this Ten is from the End of Time part 2 just before he turns into 11, I might tell you how that happened in another chapter)**

**Helen Emerys was that a good reason that Amy and Rory have Magic?**

**I thought it would be fun if Amy's agency (put any Ideas for the name of it in your reviews)  
><strong>

**I am sorry if this has the fail with it i will be posting another story tonight  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like the way this story is going and please send in your suggestions for what crossover just happened,check back in a few days for a new chapter while I update my other story and maybe post a new one (any Ideas for a new story will be appreciated)  
><strong>

**Do you like this chapter, because I did not get any reviews for the chapter of ROTT (Rules of the TARDIS) so I am hopeing that you review this chapter  
><strong>

**again sorry for having so much Warehouse 13 in this chapter but I have a lot of ideas for this story now (also next chapter will be about how the TARDIS crew convinced Amy and Rory out of the Vent  
><strong>

**so that may be the end for this story arc, so please give me more ideas for the next one (helen emerys i will be doing the one about camalot as soon as I can) thanks in advance**

**Spaceboi101**


	15. more Ponies

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**note I have put the My Little Pony FIM story on hold so the next few chapters will either take place before or after that  
><strong>

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it**

****" why did I just see the Doctor storming away from the control room?"-Rory

"I heard him muttering something about Sec and the Time-Scoop"-the Master

" what did my Husband do this time?"-Helen

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"-Sec

"well why is Jack and John yelling and I quote "more of those pony's"-Doctor

"whoops, sorry"-Sec

"don't worry, we figured out how to go there and back without destroying the universe. also I need to talk to you **now!**"-Doctor

"uh-oh"-Sec

"I will miss you Sec"-Rory

(()((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

"so how did we get here and why have I no longer go wings?"-Rainbow Dash

"well You fell through a hole in time and space and when you got here the TARDIS gave you a human body so you could cope with it"-Pinkie

"how did you know that?"-Spike

"Pinkie sense told me"-Pinkie

"also who is that human in the bow-tie and jacket yelling at that other Human in the suit"-Twilight Sparkle

"that is the Doctor and the person he is yelling at is Sec"-Caan

"okay"-Fluttershy

**done!**

**and just so you know when the Doctor started speaking in bold it was because he was really angry at Sec**

** because Equstria is a long way from their world and the furthest dimension the Time-Scoop has been used was Petes world and he was thinking the universe would collapse**

**and dont worry Sec will be okay... maybe  
><strong>

**Spaceboi101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**I did not expect to get reviews after one chapter, with my other one I had to wait to the second chapter so hopefully this one will be as popular  
><strong>

**On with the story**

**fun fact I only started this story as a oneshot and to help with writers block**

**also the time-line in this story is sorta timey-wimey so there may be more than one doctor (tell me what you think about that in your reviews)**

**note I have put the My Little Pony FIM story on hold so the next few chapters will either take place before or after that  
><strong>

**true fact this story now has more chapters than the one that inspired it**

"ohmigosh I have TWO legs now!", But I haven't got a tail anymore..." said the pink haired woman currently jumping around the Control room while the Doctor watched dumbfounded at the sight of her seemingly endless energy when Rory walked in "well Doctor it is raining women with Rainbow hair" to this the Doctor replied "shes trying again, I thought that Fluttershy was going to stop her" at which point Amy walked in with Fluttershy hiding behind her back "I'm sorry, I tried to get Dash to stop but She would not listen" said Fluttershy, so after talking to Rainbow Dash and making sure that she wasent going to try and fly again they decided to let Sec out of the brig.

Sec had been locked in the brig for a few hours and was starting to get bored with it, he had found many diffrent ways for him to escape but did not use them because he did not want to upset the Doctor and he was starting to have a slight panic attack (he dident tell many people about this but one of the reasons he became human was because He could no stand the felling of being in such a confined space) so when he heard the sound of the door opening he got out of the ball he had curled into in the corner because the lightbulb had gone out and it had been so _dark_ in there and now he was rambling.

when the Doctor opened the door to the brig to see if Sec had learned his lesson he was not planning to see the ex Dalek passed out on the floor twitching and saying something about "dont wanna go back" he immediately ran over to see if Sec was okay and once he had checked he called out for Rory that something was wrong with Sec.

Sec was sleeping when Helen entered the lab to talk to Rory about what had happened to him, as soon as Rory saw her he went over to talk to her "Dont worry Helen, Sec only had a slight panic attack and he will be back on his feet in the morning" to which she replied "good I need to talk to him as soon as he is awake"

**done!**

**I said Sec would be okay, and what did Helen want to talk to Sec about?  
><strong>

**Spaceboi101**


	17. Chapter 17

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**Helen Emrys: **Still trying to figure out this bookFace thing

_1 hour ago, like, Comment_

**Sec Emrys: **its Facebook

_(((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

__**Amy Pond:** Rory have you seen my Skirt recently

** Rory Pond: **I think I saw it in the Pool changing room

**Amy Pond: **thanks babe

**(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**The Doctor: that momant when Koschi starts flirting with my wife**

**The Master: hey she started it Theta**

**Rory Pond: have you two seen my sword I should really be sharping it  
><strong>

** ((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((**

**Gwen Cooper/Harknees/Jones: Rhys has just tried to drive one of his lorrys with his butt #marriedlifeproblems**

**((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((  
><strong>

**Spaceboi101**


	18. Chapter 18

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**oneshot and the reason why no one plays Crysis on the TARDIS**

****If you asked Rory Pond if he would have thought that the 900 year old time traveling alien know nothing about video games, he would have suggested that you were insane but he was proven wrong when the Doctor walked in on him playing Cysis

as soon as the Doctor walked in he asked Rory

"what are you doing Pond" and Rory replied "I am playing a video game "

as soon as the Doctor pulled up a chair and sat down he saw a weird and upsetting thing: Rory was willingly killing things but when be raised this point Rory Said one thing that worried him "don't worry Doctor they are not real people" and when he said that it may desensitize him to violence Rory replied "Doctor I do not have to worry about that I have you to stop me" in a tone that suggested that Rory was becoming annoyed with him so he raised the point that the game was very beautiful (except for the whole killing people thing) and Rory told him that one of the main reasons that the game was so poplar was that is nearly impossible to run it on your run of the mill computer.

after thinking about that for a while the Doctor suggested to see if the TARDIS could run the game and Rory when telling this story to Amy would say that he did not agree at first but in reality had agreed straight away and had soon got the game loaded up on the TARDIS desktop and was about to play the game when all of a sudden the screen went black and than all the lights in the TARDIS went out and than they said

"we never speak about this again" "agreed"

**sorry for the shameless self promotion but I have posted a new story "Rules of the Normandy" so go read it and leave reviews for it so I know that I am doing it right **

**Spaceboi101**


	19. start of an arc

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**quick story about the Wander (he was in chapter 42 of rules of the TARDIS)**

****The Wander was sitting in a cafe in Paris when a large crashing sound rang out from the Louvre, when he looked over he saw a small group leaving while trying to look as unassuming as possible, from where he was sitting he could hear Rory saying "how was I supposed to know that the fumes from the paint would explode? besides it was Helen that used a flame spell to try and slow down that monster" and as the group got closer he felt someones eyes digging at the back of his skull and when he used a spoon to see who was looking at him he saw the face of Helen Emrys.

Helen could not believe her eyes, she saw the face of the strange man that had saved River from her fate at the library was sitting over at the restaurant and to her amusement was actually trying to move to another table without making a scene and was failing very badly at it, her friends were to busy arguing about whose fault it was that the Louvre was going to smell like smoke for the next few weeks they had not noticed the strange man trying to get as fast away from the motley crew that was trying to leave without causing anymore of a scene (which for them would require a miracle) when Helen noticed that River was being more quiet then usual and then she noticed that River had noticed the strange man as well.

River was trying to figure out what had just happened when she noticed a familiar face sitting at the restaurant across the road from the gallery trying to get away as quietly as possible, she chuckled as she remembered the last time the Wander had crossed her path.

_flashback_

_River had just hooked the handcuffs that were keeping the Doctor hooked up to the support beam so he would not sacrifice himself and change history, after one last conversation she was ready to pull the lever and finish it but when she did something was off, the Doctor was not moving when all of a sudden she heard a voice ring out from the corner of the room "I wouldn't normally interfere with a fixed point in time but I owe you husband a favor so I figure I would save his wife to repay him, besides with what is coming I need all the aid I can get my hands on" the stranger said as he walked into the room, River said "what do you mean?, what is coming?, who are you?" the stranger replied "spoilers, the end of all things and my name is the Wander, can we hurry this up I have to go save Sherlock Holmes from jumping off a building" as he was talking her restraints were becoming looser and soon she could stand and as soon as she could she was on her feet and trying to go over to the Doctor "is he okay?" she asked and the Wander replied "yes we are currently in-between seconds" and then she was everywhere and nowhere at once. after a number of accidents they had wound up in the TARDIS and as soon as they had arrived the Wander had said "see I told you we would wind up here soon enough" she nodded at this and said "what about Sherlock?" after she said that she heard a gasping sound and Helen say "River is that you?" at that sound the Wander jumped and turned around and said "how are you not frozen?" then he calmed down and said "you may be wondering who I am, well I am the Wander and I am the author of your stories" Helen had a strange look on her face and said "are you related to the Doctor?, because you two seem very alike" at this the Wander looked amused and said "no but we have met before, I'm just here to drop off River and go to save Sherlock" then he vanished and River turned to Helen and said "so how is the Doctor doing?"_

_end flashback _

as the Wander walked back to his Hotel he was thinking about how happy they all looked and how sorry he was for what was about to happen.

END

**I hope you liked this story and this Arc will last for a while  
><strong>

**Spaceboi101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Scribblings from the TARDIS **

**Alright kids I was checking out the stargate universe stuff and I found a new chapter of a old very good fanfic and I hoped I could make a version as good as the old**

**quick story about the Wander (he was in chapter 42 of rules of the TARDIS)**

"has anyone seen the salt?, Sam lost it"-Dean

"you do know there is mountain of salt in the kitchen"Amy

"thanks"-Dean

/

"did you know I once met Satan?"-Doctor

"I find that hard to believe because if you had seen the devil himself your mind would have been destroyed from the sight of seeing his true form"-Castiel

"challenge accepted"-Doctor

"... what"-Castiel

**I hope you liked this story and this Arc will last for a while  
><strong>

**Spaceboi101**


End file.
